Tangga
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Jika waktu bisa kuputar , aku ingin kembali kemasa lalu dan memilih untuk tidak memberikan hatiku padanya.


Title : Tangga

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Main cast :

\- May (OC)

\- Kim Taehyung a.k.a June (BTS)

\- Taylor Lautner a.k.a Cam

Summary : Jika waktu bisa kuputar , aku ingin kembali kemasa lalu dan memilih untuk tidak memberikan hatiku padanya.

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

Pernahkah kalian menanyakan pertanyaan yang kadang tidak bisa dijawab oleh siapapun. Pernahkah kalian bertanya, mengapa kalian harus terlahir dari keluarga seperti ini, mengapa kalian harus berada ditengah-tengah keluarga yang seperti ini, mengapa harus hidup dilingkungan seperti ini, atau mengapa harus memiliki wajah yang seperti ini.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu yang sering muncul didalam pikiranku.

Aku tidak tahu harus menanyakannya pada siapa sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang yang tepat. Eumm, bukan tepat sih..mungkin hampir tepat.

June. Dia bilang namanya adalah June. Seorang namja yang sedang melakukan perjalanan waktu kemasa depan. Oke, baiklah anggap saja aku gila hahahha, mana ada yang seperti itu. yeah, awalnya juga aku berpikiran seperti itu tapi June membuktikannya dengan mengajakku kembali kemasa lalu.

Masa lalu yang menyakitkan lebih tepatnya.

'May, seandainya saja waktu bayi aku bisa memilih siapa yang akan menjadi orangtuaku, saudara-saudaraku siapa saja dan akan tinggal dimanakah aku. aku pasti akan memilih orangtua yang baik, saudara-saudara yang menyenangkan dan tempat tinggal yang bagus. Semua orang akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku,bukan? Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, Tuhanlah yang lebih tahu mana yang terbaik untuk kita. Kadang kita lupa, siapa yang menciptakan kita dan membuat kita hidup. Tuhanlah yang paling mengerti tentang kita.

Kenapa kau diberikan orangtua yang miskin? Kenapa kau harus hidup ditengah-tengah keluarga yang membosankan? Kenapa kau harus tinggal ditempat sempit dan kumuh seperti ini? Kenapa wajahmu tidak secantik yeoja lain, kenapa kau harus dipertemukan dengan Cam, lalu jatuh cinta padanya dan kemudian putus. Mungkin menurutmu ini tidak adil tapi Tuhanlah yang lebih tahu mana yang terbaik untukmu jadi cukup percayai itu saja, May '

Yeah, itulah jawaban dari June. Cukup memuaskan tapi setelah pertanyaan itu terjawab maka pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainpun mulai muncul di kepalaku.

Kali ini pertanyaan tentang Cam yang sering muncul dikepalaku.

Tidak...tidak..tidak, aku tidak merindukannya. Sama sekali tidak merindukannya. Aku hanya penasaran seperti apakah dia sekarang, sudah mempunyai yeojachingu kah? Masih tergila-gila dengan dunia Fotografikah? Masih sedingin dulukah? Masih semanis dulukah? Masih sering bermain basket kah? Masih tertawa seperti dulukah? Masih... eumm, sudah kubilang bukan, kalau aku tidak merindukannya hanya penasaran saja.

"Maaaaay!" Pekik June, sembari memelukku dengan erat.

Aigooo, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padanya, jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini. Jujur saja, aku belum terbiasa dengan kehadirannya yang seringkali membuat jantungku hampir terlepas dari tempatnya. Oke..oke, i know, dia bisa melakukan apa saja dengan kekuatannya bahkan detik ini juga bisa saja dia meloncat ke tahun 1995 dan detik berikutnya kalau dia mau bisa saja dia langsung loncat ke tahun 2030. Itu semudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan bagi June, tapi bisakah dia bersikap seperti manusia hanya dihadapanku saja.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian menatap dengan tajam kearah June.

"May, kau harus tahu ini. Kau akan menyesal jika melewatkan ini. Akhirnyaaaaa" June berteriak dengan heboh dihadapanku dan loncat-loncat kegirangan seperti anak kecil.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah tahu nama aslimu? Atau sudah bertemu dengan keluargamu?" Tanyaku.

Bukan tanpa alasan June datang kemasa depan. Dia kemasa depan karena ingin mencari tahu nama aslinya, bertemu dengan keluarganya dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Dia pernah bercerita padaku, kalau dia sudah menghabiskan waktunya selama 32 tahun untuk mencari tahu semua itu tapi sampai detik ini dia masih belum menemukannya.

Dia pasti sangat kesepian selama ini, sampai harus mengingat setiap detiknya tanpa orang yang dikenalnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau aku berada diposisinya.

Senyuman yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya perlahan menghilang dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Err.. aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuatnya sedih.

Bodoh! Seharusnya aku berfikir dulu sebelum bertanya.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu sampai loncat-loncat seperti cacing?"

Aku kembali merutuki pertanyaan bodohku. Mana ada cacing yang bisa loncat? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Setelah aku selidiki, akhirnya sekarang aku tahu kenapa dora selalu ingin berpetualang. Oh iya, aku bahkan dapat bonus dari hasil penyelidikanku. Ahk, betapa hebaaaatnyaaa akuuuu." Ucapnya, membanggakan dirinya.

Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu banyak melompat atau sudah terlalu lama mencari namanya yang hilang (?) entahlah, aku tidak mau repot-repot mengurusnya. Aku hampir saja mengira itu berita besar, ternyata yang dia selidiki hanya hal tak berguna seperti itu.

"Hey, jangan terlalu serius. Aku hanya bercanda hahahhaha. Sebenarnya aku sedang menyelidiki Cam. Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak membicarakannya, yeah semenjak kita kembali kemasa lalumu yang menurutmu menyakitkan itu, kau jadi lebih sering membicarakannya." Ujarnya, disela tawa khasnya.

Cukup lama aku terdiam.

Benarkah? Benarkah aku sering membicarakannya? Benarkah itu? Benarkah aku sering melakukan itu?

Cam, aku tidak mau mengatakan ini tapi kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya aku merindukkannya. Sangat..sangat merindukannya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membawamu kesana, kalau aku tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini akan jauh lebih baik tidak membawamu kesana." Lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu?" Tanyaku.

June menatapku dengan tatapan lirih dan kemudian menjawab "Aku hanya... aku hanya ingin tahu alasan mengapa dia memutuskanmu. Ak..aku..aku hanya ingin mencoba untuk membantumu, May.

Kau selalu penasaran tentang ini tapi kau tidak pernah menanyakannya pada Cam."

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MELAKUKAN ITU, JUNE ?!" Pekikku.

June menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya karena kau bisa melompat kemasa manapun yang kau inginkan, bukan berarti kau harus tahu segalanya, June. Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku lagi. Lebih baik, kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri, bukankah kau bilang tujuanmu datang kemari adalah untuk mencari keberadaan dirimu dan keluargamu dimasa depan. Lakukan apa yang memang seharusnya kau lakukan, June." Lanjutku.

June mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja ku lontarkan.

"Menangis setiap malam dibalik bantal, apa kau pikir aku tidak mendengarnya? Kau bahkan melakukannya selama berjam-jam. Aku tahu Cam yang sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Jangan mengelak lagi, May, kau tidak bisa membohonggiku lagi."

Dia menghela nafasnya, dan kembali menatapku dengan tatapan lirihnya.

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku ingin menyelidikinya. Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku. aku juga tahu, seharusnya aku mencari tahu keberadaan keluargaku dimasa depan bukannya malah menyelidiki Cam tapi aku rasa, aku harus melakukan ini. Aku tidak mau melihatmu pura-pura tegar dihadapanku lagi, berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, berpura-pura tidak perduli lagi pada Cam padahal sebenarnya kau masih mencintainya."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Alasan macam apa itu? Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura tegar dihadapannya, aku juga menangis bukan karena Cam! Aku menangis karena.. yeah,karena aku ingin melakukannya.

"Kau menyebalkan, June! Sepertinya kau sudah terlalu lama seorang diri, sampai kehilangan akal sehatmu! Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mencaritahu tentang Cam, aku tidak suka kau melakukan itu. aku ingin melupakannya, June. Aku tidak mau tahu semua hal tentang dia lagi. Jangan lakukan itu lagi, June, aku mohon." Ucapku, sembari menggelengkan kepalaku.

Airmata perlahan jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Aku ingin melupakannya, aku mohon jangan ingatkan aku tentang Cam lagi..jangan pernah ingatkan aku tentang dia lagi." Lanjutku.

Aku sedang menangis seperti ini saja, June malah tersenyum. Yeah, aku tidak salah lihat, June sedang tersenyum sembari melihat kearahku.

"Bodoh!" Pekiknya, sembari memukul belakang kepalaku, tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup untuk membuatku menjerit kesakitan.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh" Kali ini dia mengucapkannya sambil menyanyikannya.

"Move on itu harus pelan-pelan, Maaaaay. Harus setahap demi setahap, tidak bisa sekaligus dan setiap orang punya caranya masing-masing untuk mengatasi itu. jangan menjauh darinya, May. Kau tidak bisa menutup matamu terus dan mengabaikan keberadaannya. kalau kau seperti itu terus, kau sendiri yang akan sakit" Ucapnya.

June tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Kalau kau terus melihat kebawah, kau tidak akan pernah sampai keatas..tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini terus, May. Kau jadi semakin jelek kalau sedang menangis, benar-benar terlihat tua hahahaha mataku akan rusak jika melihat wajahmu yang jelek terus hahahahahaha," Lanjutnya, disela tawa khasnya.

Yeah, benar apa kata June. Kali ini aku tidak akan marah padanya walaupun dia sudah menghina wajah cantikku ini.

Sama halnya seperti sedang menaiki tangga, kalau kau terus melihat kebawah kau tidak akan pernah sampai keatas..ke tempat yang sudah lama menjadi tujuanmu, yang menjadi impianmu selama ini, tempat yang sangat ingin kau kunjunggi.

Aku tahu Cam tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun. He is my first love, tapi sekarang Cam sudah menjadi bagian dari masa laluku dan aku ingin menjadikannya kenangan indah, bukan kenangan buruk.

Dan aku tidak bodoh, Juneeeeeee!

FIN

A/N : intinya sih, jadiin pelajaran aja buat siapapun yang membaca ini. Gue cuma mau ngasih tau disini ga ada yang salah. June,may, Cam. Semuanya orang baik, sengaja ga dikasih tokoh antagonis. Disetiap ff yang gue bikin juga ga ada tokoh antagonis because gue percaya, didunia ini ga ada orang jahat cuma kadang orang baik bisa berubah jadi orang jahat, itu juga pasti ada sebabnya yah ga mungkin lah tiba-tiba jadi jahat.

Setelah ini gue bakalan bikin prequelnya. Oke, siap-siap aja bertemu dengan tokoh baru bernama Cam dan Joy. Jangan ngarep ada adegan romantis yah, yah you know lah, Cam itu orangnya kaya gimana. June juga tengil banget sih di ff ini.


End file.
